


Muuttopäivä

by Beelsebutt



Series: Draconinen demokratia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hän ei ollut turha, hän osasi tehdä jotain! Hän kyllä näyttäisi Harrylle, että tämä ollut ainoa, joka sai asioita tapahtumaan.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 65. Siirtymä
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draconinen demokratia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698313





	Muuttopäivä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin Muuttopäivän eräänä iltana alkuvuodesta 2006. Postauksen jälkeen (kello oli jotain kaksi yöllä) kirjoitin vielä samaan syssyyn Epilogin, koska... no, koska.
> 
> Varoitus erittäin OoC-hahmoista!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Harry, minne haluat tämän laatikon?" Draco kysyi ja roikotti pahvilaatikkoa kädessään.

"Äh, jätä se siihen, uh, laitan tämän ensin", Harry murahteli raahatessaan valtavaa, ruskeaa pahvilaatikkoa alas portaita. Laatikon kylkeen oli kirjoitettu "kirjoja" suurella käsialalla. Draco pyöritteli silmiään.

"Miksi ihmeessä sinä raahaat noita jästitavalla?" hän tokaisi ja osoitti laatikkoa taikasauvallaan.

"Draco, äl —" Harry huusi mutta liian myöhään. Laatikko muuttui höyhenkevyeksi, ja suisti hänet pois tasapainosta.

Tästä seurasi montakin asiaa. Ensinnäkin laatikko lennähti Harryn käsistä portaille, hänen eteensä. Toiseksi, hän kaatui laatikon päälle ja iski rintakehänsä kipeästi sen reunaan. Kolmanneksi, laatikko lähti liukumaan portaita alas Harry selässään. Neljänneksi, raskailla kirjoilla — sekä Harrylla — pakattu "pulkka" lohkoi kiviportaista reunat koko kahden metrin matkalta, minkä se jyristeli kohti pohjakerrosta.

Meteli oli valtava. Harry huusi, laatikko kolisi ja Dracokin huusi ja peitti korvansa käsillään, sillä ei kestänyt meteliä. Hän oli varma, että Harry vähintään kuolisi tuollaisessa kyydissä, ja kun laatikko viimein pysähtyi portaiden juurelle, hän juoksi kiireesti Harryn luo ja tunnusteli tätä kauttaaltaan.

"Oletko kunnossa? Harry?!" Dracon äänessä soi paniikki.

Harry makasi hetkisen hiljaa. Hän halusi tiedostaa, oliko hän kunnossa tai oliko hän edes hengissä. Kun alkoi tuntua, ettei Dracon pakokauhuinen huuto voinut kuulua paremmin taivaaseen kuin helvettiinkään, hän päätteli olevansa elossa. Hän avasi varovasti silmänsä, mutta samassa hänen päänsä kaapattiin tiukkaan halaukseen ja hänen naamansa puristui vasten tykyttävää rintaa.

"Voi Merlin, miten säikähdin! Pelkäsin, että menetin sinut!" Draco huokasi ja silitteli Harryn sotkuista tukkaa.

"Mmppff", Harry mumisi ja työnsi Dracoa kauemmas. Hän mulkoili sliipatunoloista poikaystäväänsä ja tuhahti.

"Alä _koskaan_ enää auta minua kantamaan laatikkoa. Tarkemmin ajateltuna, älä auta minua enää koskaan _missään!_ Helvetti, joku päivä vielä tapat minut!"

Hän nousi ylös kihisten kiukusta ja hieroi kipeää rintaansa. Hänen vanhaan, tummanpunaiseen rohkelikkopaitaansa oli tullut reikä siihen kohtaan, johon laatikko oli häntä osunut. Hänen ihossaan oli myös punainen juomu, mutta iho oli sentään pysynyt ehjänä.

"No, anteeksi vaan, jos satun huolestumaan, kun sinuun sattuu!" Draco nousi loukkaantuneena seisomaan.

"Joo, sinun huolehtiminen taas nähtiin. Ensin meinaat taittaa niskani portaissa ja sitten tukehdutat tuohon törkeän valkoiseen paitaan. Miksi yleensäkään puit päälle valkoisen paidan, kun se kuitenkin menee likaiseksi kantaessa?" Harry ärähti.

"Yritin auttaa _sinua_ tuon laatikon kanssa, ääliö!" Draco suorastaan huusi. Hän oli ajatellut Harryn parasta, ja tämä vain tiuski hänelle. Mikä mulkku! "Ja minun paidassani on tarttumattomuus-loitsu, kiitos vain. Voisit itsekin harkita samaa, niin pysyisit siistimmän näköisenä", Draco sihahti ja silmäili paljonpuhuvasti Harryn pölyistä ja tahraista paitaa sekä kulahtaneita samettifarkkuja.

"Voi hellanlettas, onko herra mannekiinilla vaikeuksia katsella repaleista ja likaista vaatetusta? Etkö sinä tajua, mitä sana "muutto" merkitsee? M-U-U-T-T-O! Se tarkoittaa sitä, ettei olla pukeutuneina parhaimpiin, vaan tehdään töitä, siis T-Ö-I-T-Ä sen eteen, että tavarat saadaan siirrettyä paikasta A paikkaan B. Vai pitäisi vielä pukeutua siististi", Harry jupisi ja nosti laatikon jälleen ylös. Hän lähti murahdellen kohti muuttoautoa, joka oli parkkeerattu ovien eteen. Hän väisti täpärästi maahan tipahtaneen "vaatteita" -laatikon ja pudotti kantamuksensa lavalle. Pakettiauton jouset kirskuivat, kun hän hyppäsi itsekin lavalle ja raahasi laatikon peremmälle autoon.

Draco lähestyi sormet tungettuina vaaleiden, lantiomallisten farkkujen taskuihin. Hänen suunsa oli ohuttakin ohuempi viiva ja hänen silmänsä myrskysivät. Hän mulkaisi Harrya pahasti kulmiensa alta, nosti pahvilaatikkonsa pikkusormellaan sen ympärille kääritystä pakettinarusta ja katsoi Harrya voitonriemuisena. Harry pyöritteli silmiään kärsivännäköisenä ja otti laatikon vastaan sanomatta mitään.

"Noh, eikö ollutkin helpompi kannettava?"

" _Kultaseni_ , siinä oli vaatteita. Minun laatikossani oli kirjoja", Harry selitti kuin pikkulapselle. Hän tiesi olevansa alentuva ja ärsyttävänsä Dracoa, mutta ei jaksanut välittää. Hän oli rättiväsynyt ja hänen rintaansa särki.

"Idiootti! Ei sillä ole mitään väliä. Minun oli taiottu kevyeksi ja sinun ei. Mikä ihmeen vimma sinulla on kantaa raskaita laatikoita, kun apukeinojakin on keksitty?" Draco vinoili.

"Tiedät varsin hyvin, että minun täytyy pitää huolta kunnostani. Ei se taikomalla kohene", Harry ärähti. Draco tuhahti paljonpuhuvasti.

Häntä ärsytti, kun Harry kieltäytyi käyttämästä taikaa vedoten kuntonsa kohottamiseen. Draco ei itse ollut niin voimakas, että olisi jaksanut kantaa edes keskikokoisia laatikoita autoon ilman kevennystä, saati sitten kaikkein raskaimpia, ja häntä ärsytti olla "heikompi osapuoli" heidän suhteessaan. Harry alkoi muutenkin muistuttaa melkein kehonrakentajaa. Kyllähän hän piti tämän vartalosta, varsinkin ilman paitaa, mutta eihän muskeleiden nyt _niin_ isoja tarvinnut olla? Eiköhän auroroinnissa kestävyydellä ollut tärkeämpi merkitys kuin lihasmassalla? Vaikka toisaalta, Harryn hihojen pingottuminen hauiksen kohdalla oli kyllä kieltämättä aika seksikästä.

Hän riuhtaisi vihaisesti katseensa irti Harrysta ja jatkoi murjottamistaan. Harry puolestaan oli tulkinnut tuijotuksen arvostelevaksi.

"Hei, oikeasti. Ei muuttohommissa voi pysyä puhtaana. Jästit alkavat kohta epäillä meitä, kun sinä pysyt puhtoisen valkoisena, vaikka raahaat laatikoita autoon siinä missä minäkin", hän koetti selittää, mutta Draco kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi takaisin sisälle.

Draco astui hissiin, vetäisi mielenosoituksellisesti turvaristikon kiinni ja jäi tuijottamaan Harrya. Hissi kohosi korkeuksiin, ja Harry jäi pudistelemaan päätään. Hän osoitti taikasauvallaan pakettiautoa ja mutisi lukkoloitsun. Sitten hän lähti haluttomasti kiipeämään portaita kahdeksanteen kerrokseen.

Draco alkoi pakata loppuja tavaroita laatikoihin heti, kun pääsi sisälle. Kirjat lensivät kasoihin ja asettuivat siisteihin riveihin, kynttilänjalat ja valokuvat kääriytyivät sanomalehtiin ja pinoutuivat omiin laatikoihinsa. Hän itse seisoi keskellä hullunmyllyä heilutellen taikasauvaansa kuin kapellimestari tahtipuikkoaan. Hänen kasvoillaan oli päättäväinen ilme. Hän ei ollut turha, hän osasi tehdä jotain! Hän kyllä näyttäisi Harrylle, että tämä ollut ainoa, joka sai asioita tapahtumaan. Pahuksen loogisuuden ja logistiikan riemuvoitto velhoksi! Hittojako tämä oikein leuhki osaamisellaan? Harry oli sentään joutunut tekemään lapsena jotain hommia, kun taas hänellä itsellään oli ollut aina kotitonttu käskytettävänä. Ei hän ollut koskaan joutunut tekemään mitään suurempaa ilman taikuutta. Ei koskaan. Miksi turhaan tuhlata voimiaan, kun saattoi käyttää luontaisia apuja hyväkseen?

Voi perhana!

Yksi valokuvakehys tipahti vauhdissa lattialle, kun Draco pyyhkäisi hikipisaran hihaansa. Se oli kuva hänestä ja Harrysta Ranskassa Lupinien sukulinnan edessä, kun he olivat käyneet tervehtimässä Remusta edellisenä kesänä. Draco ei kuitenkaan lopettanut pakkaamista, vaikka osa hänestä halusi mennä korjaamaan nopeasti kuvan, missä he vilkuttivat onnellisina. Hän hoitaisi pakkaamisen loppuun ensin.

Hän siirsi katseensa päättäväisenä laatikkokasaan, heilautti taas taikasauvaansa ja siirsi koko vuoren olohuoneen ovelle. Piruuttaan hän pinosi kasan niin, että se tukki koko oviaukon. Olkoon Harry sitten vain kantamassa laatikoita, kun sen niin hyvin kerta osasi!

Kun viimeinenkin kolo oviaukosta oli tilkitty, hän asteli lasinsirpaleiden luokse. Hän nosti valokuvan rikkonaisista kehyksistä varovasti, ettei olisi viiltänyt sormiaan teräviin siruihin, ja tuijotti kuvaa. Tuona päivänä he olivat käyneet ratsastamassa viinitarhoilla, ja häntä hymyilytti, kun hän muisti Harryn valittaneen koko illan sekä seuraavan päivän kipeää takamustaan. Hän itse ei ollut koskaan tunnustanut, että hänenkin istumalihaksensa olivat kipeytyneet huolimatta siitä, että hän oli teinivuosinaan ratsastanut lähes kaikki kesät.

Hänen ajatuksensa katkesivat, kun Harry ilmiintyi poksahtaen olohuoneeseen. Hän säikähti älyttömästi, sillä heidän asunnossaan oli vahvimmat suojaloitsut, mitkä velhoyhteiskunta tunsi, mutta tietysti Harry osasi kiertää ne, aurori kun oli. Hänhän ne oli alun perin langettanutkin. Hän oli ilmeisesti purkanut estot, jotta oli päässyt ilmiintymään laatikkomuurin ohi.

Draco nakkasi kuvan päin purettua kirjahyllyä, tuhahti ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän käveli Harryn ohi ja astui matkalla sangen tahallaan tämän varpaille. Hän suunnisti kohti makuuhuonetta ja avasi vaatekaapin oven. Hän lausui taian, ja vaatteet viikkasivat itsensä pinoutuen lattialla makaavan joustinpatjan päätyyn. He olivat jo purkaneet sängyn, mutta patjaa he eivät olleet ehtineet vielä kantaa alas. Hän huomasi ohimennen punakultaisen, leikellyn ja pahoinpidellyn solmion lentävän pinoon ja virnisti sisäisesti. Toivottavasti Harrykin näkisi sen.

Hän kuuli, kun Harry tuli hänen taakseen.

"Draco", Harry ääni oli vetoava ja pehmeä. "Anteeksi, kun huusin sinulle."

Harry kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille, ja Draco värähti Harryn sormien laskeutuessa hänen vatsalleen kohtaan, missä paita ei peittänytkään vyötäröä.

"Ei ollut reilua suuttua. Tiedän, että tarkoitit vain hyvää", Harry jatkoi ja suukotti Dracon kaulaa. Hän tiesi, että välttääkseen pitkän ja ikävän kinastelun, piikittelyn sekä armottoman ärsyttävän naljailun hänen tuli hoitaa riita alta pois niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.

Dracon oli hyvin vaikea pysyä tunteettomana ja kylmänä, kun Harry hengitti hänen kaulaansa. Hän pinnisteli kuitenkin kaiken kokemuksensa turvin ja kivetti tunteensa. Harmi vain, että Harryn huulet saivat aikaan sen, että jotain muutakin kovettui hänen tunteidensa lisäksi.

"Rakas", Harry hengitti Dracon olkaa vasten ja rutisti tätä lujempaa. Dracon ajatukset sekoilivat aina Harryn lähettyvillä. Tämä oli hänen akilleen kantapäänsä ja suunnilleen ainoa, joka sai hänen jääräpäänsä käännettyä. Tai joka sai koskaan puristettua hänestä anteeksipyynnön tai -annon. Harry oli hänen heikkoutensa.

Draco huokaisi puoliksi pettyneenä itseensä ja puristi vapaalla kädellä Harryn sormia. Hän käänsi päätään ja suukotti tämän nenää.

"Saat anteeksi."

Harryn hymy tuntui Dracon olkaa vasten kiristyvinä poskilihaksina, kun tämä työnsi kätensä hänen löysästä housunkauluksestaan sisään.

"Sovintoseksiä?" Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan ennen kuin imaisi tämän korvannipukan huuliensa väliin.

Dracon päästämä "oh" muuttui vaikerrukseksi, kun Harryn käsi löysi hänen puolikovan peniksensä. Se sykähteli ja pumppasi verta pois hänen aivoistaan, eikä hänelle jäänyt voimia ajatella muuta kuin Harrya sekä sitä, mitä tämän käsi sai aikaan. _Ja suu. Ehdottomasti myös suu_ , Dracon harhailevat ajatukset totesivat, kun Harry liu'utti kieltään hänen korvaltaan kaulaa pitkin solisluulle ja jäi kiertämään sitä.

"Sinulla ei ole alushousuja", Harry totesi ja vangitsi Dracon peniksen kahden sormensa väliin. Hän liikutteli kättään hitaasti, ja jokaisella vedolla Draco kasvoi suuremmaksi. Pian Harry ei mahtunut enää operoimaan ahtaissa housuissa, joten hän veti kätensä pois. Hän keskittyi imemään Dracon kaulaa, pyörittelemään kieltään siellä täällä, hengittämään raskaasti vaaleaan ihoon samalla, kun avasi kiireisin sormin tämän sepalusta. Napit olivat pingottuneet kireälle, joten avaaminen oli tuskaisan hidasta. _Liian hidasta_ , ajatteli Draco, mutta ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin sivellä Harryn käsivarsia ja nauttia tämän lihasten väreilystä ihon alla. Dracon toinen käsi puristi edelleen taikasauvaa rystyset valkoisena.

"Nopeasti!" hän voihkaisi juuri, kun Harry sai viimeisenkin napin auki. Harry liu'utti housuja alemmas ja nappasi kiinni esiin ponnahtavasta peniksestä. Draco huusi ääneen, kun Harry puristi sitä läheltä kärkeä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän räjähtäisi pian.

"Liian pian", hän mutisi, mutta puski silti Harryn kättä vasten. Hänen takamukseensa painautui jotain kovaa, jotain ihanan isoa, joka kasvoi hetki hetkeltä vieläkin suuremmaksi. Tahti hidastui hetkiseksi, kun Harry avasi nopeasti omat housunsa ja antoi niiden valahtaa nilkkoihin.

"Kultaseni, josko käyttäisit sauvaasi?" Harry mutisi käheästi. Hänen oma kalunsa värähteli Dracon pakaroiden välissä, ja hänestä tuntui, ettei hän itsekään jaksaisi odottaa pitkään.

Draco osoitti itseään taikasauvalla ja lausui tärkeimmät taikasanat, jotka oli ikinä oppinut koulusta päästyään. Hänen aukkonsa täyttyi lämpimällä, liukkaalla aineella.

"Kiitos", Harry murahti ja työnsi sormensa Dracon sisään.

Draco huohotti ja puski takamustaan vasten sisälleen tunkeutunutta sormea. Hän puri huultaan, mutta huusi silti, kun toinen sormi teki seuraa ensimmäiselle.

Harry liukasti hetken aikaa Dracoa ja tarttui sitten tämän taikasauvaan jättäen toisen sauvan hetkiseksi huomiotta. Draco älähti vastalauseen, mutta kun kuuli Harryn lausuvan samat sanat kuin itse hetkistä aiemmin, hänen suupielensä kohosivat. Hän kumartui hitusen etukenoon.

Harry hieroi penikseensä taikomaansa liukastetta ja työnsi nyt kolme sormeaan Dracon sisään. Tämä voihki ja puski kiivaasti vastaan.

"Sinä! Sinne! Nyt!" Draco puuskahti huohotuksen lomasta.

Harry virnisti, tarttui Dracoa lanteista ja työntyi tämän sisään. Tiukka peräaukko puristi ihanasti hänen penistään, mutta hän pakotti itsensä pysähtymään, kunnes oli tulkitsevinaan voihkaisun luvaksi. Silloin hän vetäytyi takaisin ja työntyi uudelleen sisään. Hänen toinen kätensä vaelteli Dracon rinnalla, hieroi tämän nännejä, puristi vatsaa, laskeutui takaisin kivikovalle elimelle samalla, kun hän työntyi yhä uudestaan tämän kuumaan aukkoon. Hänen silmissään sumeni, kun Draco puristi oman kätensä hänen kätensä päälle ja määräsi vetojen tahdin. Draco puski vasten Harryn työntöjä, ja Harrysta tuntui, ettei hän ollut koskaan päässyt näin syvälle. Hän nopeutti tahtiaan ja hänen orgasminsa keräsi voimaa pakaroista, eteni kiveksiin ja räjähti hänen elimessään. Hän laukesi kovaa Dracon sisään ja puristi samalla tämän penistä kätensä krampatessa niin, että Draco tuli heti hänen peräänsä.

Harry nytkähteli hetken ja huohotti Dracon niskaan, kunnes lysähti vasten tämän vavahtelevaa selkää. Draco joutui ottamaan askeleen eteenpäin ja tarraamaan kiinni vaatekaapin oveen, ettei olisi kaatunut. He seisoivat hetken tasaamassa hengitystään, kunnes Harry vetäytyi ulos, astui ulos housuistaan ja kaatui patjalle nykäisten Dracon mukanaan. Hän veti tämän puoliksi päälleen ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.

"Olet aivan uskomaton", hän henkäisi.

"Ai minä?" Draco naurahti ja laski päänsä Harryn rinnalle. Hänen sormensa piirsivät pieniä kuvioita Harryn hauikseen.

"Niin, sinä", Harry sanoi hymyillen ja painoi suukon Dracon hiuksiin. Tämä käänsi kasvonsa ylös ja hymyili takaisin.

"Niin sinäkin", Draco kuiskutti ja painoi huulensa vasten Harryn huulia suudellen niitä pehmeästi. Kun hän vetäytyi taas taemmas, Harry purskahti nauramaan.

"Noh?" Draco ällistyi.

"Sinulla on fritsu kaulassa", Harry hihitti.  
  
  


** Epilogi **

  
  
  
Kun viimeinenkin laatikko oli kannettu — tai leijutettu — uuteen asuntoon, Harry antoi periksi Dracon toiveelle järjestää tavarat paikoilleen taikuudella. He toimivat tehokkaasti yhdessä. He tunsivat toistensa tavat ja täydensivät niitä omillaan, ja heidän yhteistyönsä oli lähes saumatonta. Vain verhojen väristä tuli tappelua, mutta kokemus oli tässäkin oppaana. Harry oli opettanut Dracolle kivi-paperi-sakset -pelin, jonka avulla he tälläkin kertaa arpoivat, kuka saisi valita verhot. Kuukauden kuluttua olisi toisen vuoro. Ikkunoihin ripustettiin nyt tummanpunaiset samettiverhot, ja Harry virnisteli poistuessaan olohuoneesta.

Hän sulkeutui keittiöön loihtimaan päivällistä, kun taas Draco upposi vanhaan, ruskeakarvaiseen nojatuoliin. Hän oli aluksi kironnut maat ja taivaat, kun Harry oli halunnut säilyttää iänaikaisen ja tyylittömän mööpelin. Sitten hän oli muutamina iltoina Harryn ollessa töissä lojunut tuolissa lukemassa ja todennut, että hänen pitäisi valita sanansa paremmin. Tuoli oli uskomattoman mukava, tuoksui Harrylle ja se suorastaan loi ajatuksia siinä istuvan päähän. Hän oli joskus jopa kokeillut taianilmaisuloitsua nähdäkseen, oliko joku todella loitsinut tuolin. Jos se olisikin ajatteleva kuten vaikka Lajitteluhattu? Mutta tuoli oli pysynyt taiattomana.

Sen arkinen magia otti jälleen hänet valtaansa sinä iltana. Keittiöstä kuuluva astioiden kolina, uuninluukun kolahdukset sekä Harryn vaimea hyräily saivat Dracon ajatukset kiertelemään. Hän hypisteli ohimennen taskussaan olevaa samettista rasiaa ja mietti, olisiko tänään se päivä. Hän puri huultaan ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos.

"Syömään", Harry kuulutti keittiöstä.

Hän oli kattanut ruokasalin pöydän kauniisti ja tehnyt Dracon mieliruokaa: perunalohkoja tillin kera sekä aurajuustolla höystettyä taimenta. Hän oli juuri avannut viinipullon ilmoittumaan, kun Draco asteli sisään kädet taskuissaan. Harry hymyili ja meni tätä vastaan.

"Toivottavasti sinulla on nälkä. Laitoin hieman hienomman aterian, kun tämä on ensimmäinen ilta uudessa kodissamme", hän sanoi ja kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille suudellen tätä kevyesti.

Dracon käsi livahti Harryn niskaan, ja hänen sormensa hieroivat tämän hiusrajaa. Hän painoi toisen kätensä Harryn pakaralle ja veti tämän itseensä kiinni.

"Minulla _on_ nälkä", hän mumisi Harryn huulille ja suuteli tätä vaativasti. Harry sävähti Dracon kiihkeyttä, mutta hieroi silti itseään tätä vasten.

"Tunnen sen", hän sanoi hymyillen ja vetäytyi sitten hieman kauemmas. "Mutta rakas, ruoka jäähtyy." Hän siirsi karanneen hiussuortuvan Dracon korvan taakse.

Draco oli sitonut hiuksensa hihnalla niskaan, mutta se ei koskaan jaksanut pitää niitä kaikkia kiinni. Hänen huulensa olivat turvoksissa rajusta suudelmasta ja hän hengitti pinnallisesti. Hän kuitenkin naurahti pehmeästi, sipaisi kevyesti Harryn pullottavaa etumusta ja käveli pöydän ääreen.

"Mitäs tänään onkaan tarjolla?" Draco kysyi tekopirteällä äänellä ja kohotti hopeaista kantta. "Mm, herkkuruokaani. Entäs täällä?" Hän siirtyi seuraavalle vadille ja kohotti taas kantta. Hän loi merkitsevän silmäyksen Harryyn. "Taas lempiruokaani. Ei kai sinulla vai ole mitään taka-ajatuksia?"

Harry nauroi ja siirtyi Dracon vierelle.

"Eihän minulla koskaan", hän myhäili ja hieraisi tämän mustien, suorien housujen peittämää takamusta ja lopuksi läppäsi sitä kevyesti. Hän siirtyi virnuillen toiseen päähän pöytää.

Draco käveli kohti toista päätyä, mutta jatkoi matkaansa istuimen ohi ja kiersi pöydän istuen Harryn viereen. Heidän kahdeksalle hengelle tarkoitettu pöytä oli hänen mielestään liian suuri intiimiä ruokailua varten.

"Ethän pahastu, jos istun tähän?" hän kysyi huolettomasti ja nosti muutaman perunalohkon Harryn lautaselle. "Tai jos lainaan tätä lautasta?" Hän nosti myös kalaa perunoiden viereen.

Harryn kasvoilla kareili hymy.

"En tietenkään, tämä pöytä on muutenkin liian suuri meille kahdelle. Ja miksi sotkea kaksi lautasta, kun yhdelläkin pärjää", Harry viisasteli, otti sitten perunapalan lautaselta ja työnsi sen Dracon suuhun. "Miltä maistuu?"

Draco pureskeli hetken, tarttui sitten Harryn käteen ja imaisi tämän sormen huuliensa väliin. Hän imi sitä ja hieroi kieltään sitä vasten. Harryn huulet avautuivat hitusen ja tämän hengitys sihisi sen kulkiessa kapeasta raosta edestakaisin.

"Hyvää", Draco sanoi lopulta ja päästi sormen pois suustaan. Hän otti kalapalan sormiinsa ja syötti sen Harrylle työntäen vuorostaan oman sormensa tämän suuhun.

"Pidätkö siitä itse?"

Harry liikutti huuliaan edestakaisin Dracon sormea pitkin ja teki kielellään niin uskomattomia temppuja, ett Draco kiihottui välittömästi.

"Maistuu aika hyvälle", Harry sanoi hetken kuluttua. "Oliko sinulla vielä nälkä?"

Draco hymyili ja istui Harryn syliin hajareisin.

"On, mutta sillä ei ole mitään tekemistä ruuan kanssa."

Harry virnisti taas ja nosti Dracon syliinsä. Tämä kietoi jalkansa hänen ympärilleen, ja hän suunnisti suoraan makuuhuoneeseen. Perillä hän tiputti Dracon sängylle selälleen ja kumartui tämän ylle maistelemaan taas huulia. Hän syvensi suudelmaa ja asettui puoliksi tämän päälle makaamaan. Hän työnsi jalkansa Dracon jalkojen väliin ja painoi polveaan vasten tämän kovettunutta penistä. Draco voihkaisi Harryn suuhun ja upotti kyntensä tämän selkään.

Yhtäkkiä hän muisti suunnitelmansa.

"Odota!" hän älähti ja kiipesi pois sängyltä. Harry huohotti suudelman jälkimainingeissa ja katsoi ihmeissään , kun Draco käveli kokovartalopeilin luo, kohensi kaulustaan, nosti housujaan ja silotteli hiuksiaan. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin kohti Harrya ja käveli takaisin tämän luo. Hän veti tämän istumaan sängyn laidalle ja polvistui tämän eteen. Sitten hän kaivoi samettirasian taskustaan.

Harryn silmät levisivät.

"Harry James Potter, minä rakastan sinua. Minä suorastaan jumaloin sinua enkä saa sinusta ikinä kyllikseni. Osaan olla muille ylimielinen ja kopea, mutta sinä sulatat minut joka kerta. Olet murtanut ne muurit, jotka sukuni kunnia minut joskus velvoitti rakentamaan ja siitä kiitän sinua", Draco puhui muodollisesti ja hiukan vanhahtavin sanankääntein. Hän katsoi kuitenkin vakaasti Harrya silmiin ja avasi rasian. Sen sisällä oli kaksi esinettä: hopeinen, omaa häntäänsä syövän käärmeen muotoinen sekä kultainen, leijonanpäällä koristeltu sormus.

Harry tuijotti sormuksia eikä saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän vilkuili vuoroin Dracoa ja vuoroin rasiaa tämän käsissä. Hän ei kyennyt uskomaan tätä todeksi. Kyllähän hän tiesi, ettei Draco pitänyt enää yhteyttä sukuunsa, mutta ei olisi uskonut, että tämä laittaisi välit heihin kokonaan poikki. Sillä sitä tämä tarkoitti.

"Oletko aivan —" Harryn lause jäi kesken, kun Draco jatkoi.

"Kysynkin sinulta, Harry Potter, tuletko miehekseni?"

Dracon ääni oli vakaa, mutta häntä kihelmöi sisältä käsin. Hän tiesi kyllä Harryn tunteista, mutta ei voinut olla varma, halusiko tämä virallistaa heidän suhteensa. He olivat olleet yhdessä vasta kaksi vuotta, mutta koko tuon ajan hän oli tuntenut olonsa täydelliseksi. Välillä he tappelivat, kyllä, mutta he myös aina sopivat riitansa. Ehkä sovintoseksin miellyttävyydellä oli myös oma merkityksensä. Hän melkein virnisti ajatuksilleen. Mutta tärkeintä oli kuitenkin se, että he selvittivät erimielisyytensä eivätkä jääneet vatvomaan niitä kuukausiksi. He sanoivat suoraan, jos jokin häiritsi ja sanoivat suoraan myös, kun jokin oli mukavaa. Oli vaatinut aikaa luoda tällainen vapaan kommunikoinnin suhde, mutta sitä aikaa ei ollut hukattu.

Harry oli tuijottanut sormuksia jo minuutin, ja Draco alkoi hermostua. Hän liikahti hitusen ja havahdutti Harryn transsista. Tämä pudottautui polvilleen Dracon eteen ja otti tämän kasvot käsiinsä.

"Draco, mitä, miten, sinä... tarkoitan että minunhan piti... tai siis, äh. Minä rakastan sinua ja kyllä, haluan sinut miehekseni."

"Ei kun minä kysyin, että tuletko _minun_ miehekseni", Draco sanoi kohottaen kulmakarvaansa, ja Harry naurahti lähes hysteerisenä. Hänen jännityksensä alkoi purkautua ja se sai aikaan tietynlaisen vapautuneen, lähes hulluttelevan mielialan.

"Tulen. Tulen sinun mieheksesi", Harry sanoi hymyillen niin leveästi, että hänen poskensa melkein ratkesivat. Hän veti Dracon, hänen miehensä, itseään vasten. "Rakastan sinua niin, että sattuu", hän supatti ja silitteli Dracon hiuksia.

Draco vetäytyi kuitenkin kauemmas ja painoi Harryn huulille suudelman.

"Ota siis sormukseni lupauksemme sinetiksi", hän jatkoi muodollista puheenparttaan.

"Otan tietenkin, kumman minä saan?" Harry katseli arvioivasti sormuksia.

"Sinulle merkkinä minusta olkoon tämä hopeinen käärme, joka symboloi minun olemustani luihuisena. Oppikoon se myös rohkelikkojen uljautta koristaessaan kättäsi", Draco sanoi takeltelematta.

Harry ei uskaltanut vastata, vaan ojensi vasemman kätensä, ja Draco pujotti hopeisen käärmeen hänen vasempaan nimettömäänsä. Se loksahti merkillisen voimakkaasti hänen sormeensa. Se ei puristanut, mutta ei myöskään liikkunut, vaikka hän koetti pyörittää sitä.

"Sormus ei lähde pois."

"Sormus on ja pysyy sormessasi, kunnes todella tahdot sen ottaa pois", Draco sanoi hiljaa, ja Harry lopetti vääntelehtimisen. Sitten hän otti rasian Dracon kädestä ja tarttui kultaiseen sormukseen.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, otatko minut mieheksesi?" Harry kysyi vakavalla äänellä. Dracon silmät levisivät, mutta hän hallitsi itsensä liian hyvin näyttääkseen muuten hämmästymistään. Seremonia oli nyt täydellinen.

"Kyllä, otan sinut miehekseni kaikesta sydämestäni", Draco vastasi ja ojensi kätensä.

"Kanna siis kultaista Rohkelikon leijonaa sormessasi. Tuokoon se sinulle uskollisen mielen ja liittyköön sen karjuntaan myös oivaltava oveluus, niin että se saavuttaisi voittonsa joskus myös mutkaista reittiä", Harry takelteli hieman, mutta sai sanottavansa ulos joka tapauksessa. Hän pujotti sormuksen Dracon sormeen. Taas hän kuuli saman naksahduksen, mutta tajusi nyt, ettei se, kumma kyllä, kuulunut sormuksesta, vaan Dracon sisältä.

"Nyt olemme yhtä", Draco vahvisti ja liitti vasemman kätensä Harryn vasempaan.

Harry ahmaisi henkeä, kun kymmenkertaiseksi voimistunut tunnetulva lävisti hänet kauttaaltaan. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellään Dracon olkapäästä hakeakseen tukea ja tunsi käden myös omalla käsivarrellaan. Tuntui, kuin he olisivat olleet pyörremyrskyn silmässä, kun heidän ympärillään syttyi ja sammui tuhat ja taas tuhat tähteä. Dracon hiukset hulmusivat tuivertavassa tuulessa, mutta heidän katseensa olivat lukittuneet toisiinsa ja kuvastivat rikkumatonta rakkautta.

Vähitellen myrsky laantui, ja he katsoivat toisiaan hengästyneinä. Molempien kasvoille levisi hymy.

"Nyt olet minun!" Draco virnisti.

"Ja sinä minun", Harry vastasi kulmiaan kohottaen.

"No, sehän nähdään", Draco nousi seisomaan ja veti Harryn myös ylös, mutta samalla kun tämä pääsi jaloilleen, hän paiskasi Harryn selälleen sängylle ja kömpi tämän päälle istumaan. "Jaa'a, kyllä minä luulen, että sinä olet minun."

Hän istui Harryn lanteiden päällä ja hieroi itseään tämän etumusta vasten niukalla liikkeellä. Harry kurotti kätensä Dracon reisille ja silitti niitä edestakaisin samalla, kun Draco avasi hänen paidannappejaan. Silkkinen paita levähti auki, ja Draco siveli Harryn paljasta rintaa molemmin käsin.

"Rakastatko sinä minua?"

"Rakastan."

"Haluatko sinä minua?" Draco kysyi, mutta kumartui odottamatta vastausta ja otti Harryn kovettuneen nännin suuhunsa. Hän lipaisi sitä ja imaisi heti perään, ja Harryn voihkaisu kertoi selvemmin kuin tuhat sanaa, mikä vastaus oikein olisi ollut.

Draco jatkoi kiduttavaa liikettä lantiollaan Harryn lanteita vasten ja nuoli tämän rintaa. Hän avasi toisella kädellä omaa paitaansa ja otti tukea toisella. Hän kuljetti kielenkärkeään nänniltä nännille, seurasi hentoista karvavanaa alemmas ja työnsi kielensä Harryn napaan. Housujen läpi Harryn kovettunut penis painautui hänen vatsaansa vasten ja puski sitä vasten lujaa. Harry huusi ääneen ja puski takaisin.

"Haluan, haluan!"

Draco virnisti ja suoristautui Harryn päälle. Hän asettui makaamaan niin, että heidän elimensä sykkivät toisiaan vasten ja paljaat vatsat lämmittivät toisiaan.

"Miten paljon haluat minua?" hän kiusoitteli ja teki muutaman nopean liikkeen lantiollaan toista vasten. Hän jatkoi pientä liikettä ja voihkaisi itsekin, kun Harry työntyi taas ylöspäin.

"Aivan valtavasti", Harry sopersi ja riuhtaisi Dracon itseään vasten. Hän ahmi tätä ja suuteli rajusti imien kieltä, näykkien huulia ja kiihottui entisestään, kun Draco huohotti hänen suuhunsa. Koko ajan he painautuivat toisiaan vasten, hieroivat ja härnäsivät.

"Haluan sisään", Draco voihkaisi ja nousi sängyltä ylös.

Hän veti Harryn polvista sängynreunalle ja avasi tämän housut. Hän veti ne kokonaan pois eikä voinut olla huokaamatta, kun näki tämän kivikovan elimen sykkivän täydessä valmiudessa. Sen päässä oli kirkas tippa, ja Draco kumartui nuolaisemaan sen pois. Hän sai palkinnokseen Harryn vatsanpohjasta asti kumpuavan murahduksen.

"Olen aivan rajalla, en halua laueta vielä", Harry huohotti ja nousi istumaan. Hän näpräsi Dracon housut auki ennätyksellisen nopeasti ja kurotti sitten ottamaan tämän taikasauvan lattialta. Hän valutti liukastetta Dracon penikselle ja hieman myös tämän ojennetulle kämmenelle. Hän hieroi lämmintä ainetta pitkin Dracon punaista, sykkivää elintä samalla, kun tämä työnsi sormensa hänen sisäänsä. Hän huohotti suu ammollaan, kulmat kurtussa, täysin kiihkonsa valtaamana, ja Draco lisäsi toisenkin sormensa lykkimään peräaukkoon purren huultaan, ettei olisi itse lauennut. Hän laski vapaan kätensä merkitsevästi Harryn kädelle, joka ymmärsi yskän ja lopetti hyväilynsä.

Harry kömpi takaperin takaisin sängylle ja veti polvensa koukkuun. Draco konttasi Harryn jalkojen väliin ja hieroi peniksensä kärjellä tämän välilihaa. Hän varoi koskemasta äärimmilleen pingottunutta elintä ja puri huultaan. Hän keskittyi kuvittelemaan isoisäänsä suihkussa; onneton yhteensattuma, jonka hän oli kokenut alle kouluikäisenä. Se oli omiaan hillitsemään hänen erektiotaan. Harry vaikersi turhautuneena ja haroi päiväpeitettä nyrkkeihinsä.

"Draco!" hän huusi ja yritti nousta ylemmäs ja ylettyä Dracon lanteisiin, pakottaa tämä sisäänsä.

Draco kuitenkin nappasi nopeasti taikasauvansa ja lausui loitsun. Sängyn päätypylväistä singahtivat silkkiset nauhat, jotka sitoivat Harryn kädet tiukasti pois tieltä. Tämä katsoi häntä epäuskoisena.

"Elämä on yllätyksiä täynnä", Draco murahti ja jatkoi rauhassa kiusoitteluaan, kunnes oli itse täysin laukeamispisteessä ja joutui lopettamaan hetkeksi.

"Olisitko niin kiltti?" Harry aneli miltei nyyhkyttäen. Hän oli niin lähellä laukeamista, että tuntui räjähtävän hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Draco virnisti ja työntyi hitaasti ja raukeasti Harryn sisään. Hän jäi hetkeksi paikoilleen, koetti hillitä itseään, mutta muutaman kiduttavan hetken jälkeen joutui liikkumaan. Hän halusi päästä pohjaan saakka ja saada kaiken.

"Minun, minun, minun..." Draco hoki ja puski itseään Harrya vasten huumaantuen tämän voihkeesta, joka rytmitti hänen työntöjään. Harry hengitti nopeasti ja katsoi sumein silmin Dracoa, joka tuijotti häntä takaisin.

"Harryyy!" Draco karjaisi ja puristi kätensä Harryn peniksen ympärille. Hän veti pari nykivää vetoa, ja Harry huusi kovempaa kuin koskaan. Draco laukesi tämän nytkähtelevien lihasten pumpatessa hänen nesteensä viimeistä pisaraa myöten. Hänen vasen kätensä oli kummankaan huomaamatta puristunut niin tiukasti Harryn reiden ympärille, että siihen oli jäänyt sormuksesta painautunut jälki.

Hän vetäytyi tuokion kuluttua ulos ja avasi Harryn siteet. Hän rojahti tämän viereen ja nosti polvensa tämän jalan päälle.

"Minun omani", hän kuiskutti ja taputti kädellään Harryn poskea.

"Ja minun omani", Harry sanoi virnistäen ja veti päiväpeiton heidän ylleen.

Keittiössä oli vielä aamullakin juhlavasti katettu pöytä.


End file.
